Sarai
*Amaya *Callum *Ezran |Status = Deceased |Debut = Breaking the Seal |Portrayal = Kazumi Evans |Affiliation = Kingdom of Katolis}}Sarai was the Queen of Katolis, the largest of the five human kingdoms, until her death. She was the wife of the late King Harrow, the older sister of Amaya, and the mother of Callum and Ezran. Sarai was killed by Avizandum, the king of the dragons, during an attempt to rescue Viren.Heart of a Titan Appearance Sarai had brown hair often tied into a bun with bangs on the side. She had brown eyes, a light complexion, and a mole below her left eye. In the Castle of Katolis, Sarai wore royal robes with red, gold, light gray and maroon accents. In battle, she is dressed in full armor. Personality Sarai is described by Amaya as a compassionate and patient person with a sweet tooth and an iron fist.Book One, Chapter 5:"An Empty Throne" Before her death, Sarai was depicted as a loving wife to Harrow, and a kind and gentle mother to Callum and Ezran. She was also very compassionate towards her younger sister, Amaya. Although she cared deeply for her people as queen, Sarai had a firm moral compass, as she warned Harrow of the immoral practice of dark magic and believed that the lives of magical creatures were just as valuable as the lives of humans. Nevertheless, she was incredibly loyal to Harrow and his decisions as king. Skills and Abilities Combatant Sarai had trained her entire life to become an adept warrior, which was proven when she defeated Harrow during a sparring session. She was also the one that delivered the final blow to the Magma Titan, a remarkable feat that allowed the expedition to harvest the creature's heart according to plan. Communication Sarai was able to understand and use sign language to communicate with her deaf sister Amaya, which brought them closer together. She also wasn't afraid to speak her mind on difficult matters, whilst maintaining an unwavering loyalty to her country and loved ones. They are shown to joke around a lot, as when Amaya signed playful comments about Harrow to her sister.Book Two, Chapter 5:"Breaking the Seal" Trivia *The name "Sarai" stems from Hebrew origin and is the name of Abraham's wife in the bible. It means "princess".ohbabynames.com *Sarai and her younger sister, Amaya, are of Asian equivalent Katolian heritage.Creator Q&A *Queen Sarai’s birthday was almost more a celebration of sweets than a celebration of her birth, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Every year, when the first snow of the season dusted the rooftops like powdered sugar, the kingdom’s ovens would roar to life as the honeyed scent of baked goods drifted out into the streets. **For breakfast, pancakes with chocolate chips and stuffed toast with candied berries. For lunch, sweet pastries and fluffy muffins. For dinner, pies with fresh strawberries from Duren’s last harvest. And of course, a never-ending supply of Barius’ famous jelly tarts to fill the gaps between meals. **To this day, Katolis makes an abundance of sweets to honor the late Queen. King Harrow’s family spends some time at her memorial, lighting candles and enjoying a special batch of jelly tarts together. They are always sure to leave at least one (or two, or three) at the base of her statue. Poppy seed with honey — her favorite.TDP Official Website - Sarai's Birthday *Although she does not appear in flashbacks until the second season, Callum sketches her in the first season episode "The Dagger and the Wolf." Appearances Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation ru:Сараи Category:Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Humans Category:Katolis Category:A to Z Category:Deceased